This invention concerns exterior mirrors for vehicles, and especially an exterior mirror including a housing, a mirror or glass support and mirror element or glass body formed in separate modules which are connected to each other by plug type or locking connectors. In addition, the invention relates to the inclusion of energy supply wires or electrical conductors for electrically driven components which are integrated in the modules and/or in the plug type and locking connectors.
Prior known rearview mirror assemblies, and especially exterior rearview mirror assemblies have required the careful assembly of various components in a piece-meal and time consuming fashion. The present invention considerably simplifies the former style of conventional motor vehicle exterior mirrors typically used on passenger cars, vans, or motor trucks. In addition, because the exterior mirror is a vehicle part which projects from the vehicle body and thus forms the extreme lateral extension of a vehicle, the present invention also expands the functionality of the exterior mirror and takes advantage of its position on the vehicle.
The present invention discloses a housing a mirror or glass support and a mirror element or glass body for an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles which, in one of several embodiments, are separately formed modules linked together by plug type and locking connectors. Consequently, the logistic expense for manufacturing the wide variety and continuously growing diversity of exterior mirrors for varying vehicles is considerably reduced.
In one aspect, the invention is an exterior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle comprising a mirror element adjustable by at least one motor that is electrically operable for adjusting the rearward field of view of the mirror element when the assembly is mounted to a vehicle. The mirror element is supported by mirror support. The mirror support is at least partially formed of synthetic material an incorporates at least one electric strip conductor. The electric strip conductor provides electrical connection to the motor whereby the rearward field of view of the mirror element may be adjusted.
In preferred forms of the invention, the motor is included in an actuator module, and the actuator module is mounted to the mirror support and includes at least one electrical connector element. The electrical connector element makes electrical connection with the electric strip connector.
In a more specific form, the electrical connector element of the actuator module is an electrical contact pin. Further, the mirror support includes a jack connector electrically connected to the electric strip conductor, the jack connector receiving the electrical contact pin from the actuator module.
In yet other forms of the invention, the mirror support includes a plurality of electric strip conductors and jack connectors, while the actuator module includes a plurality of electrical contact pins, one of the contact pins being received in each of the jack connectors.
Alternately, the electrical connectors may comprise plug and socket connections.
In the event the desired mirror version has a built-in, adjustable mechanism or actuator for the mirror or glass element or body, it is preferred that the actuator be included as an additional separate module which can be plugged into or locked with the mirror support and mirror element.
Furthermore, in one version of the invention electrical strip conductors are imprinted on the mirror or glass support and suitable electric contact pins are provided on the actuator mechanism for contact with the strip conductors through connection with the mirror support. One preferred version of the invention provides for integrated electric heating in the mirror glass body module with terminal lugs which make contact with the strip conductors when in connection with the mirror or glass support. Moreover, in another version, the housing is preferably made of two separate parts, for example, an upper and lower part which, when assembled, can be locked together enclosing the mirror or glass support. For purposes of good torsional stability, it is also preferred that the mirror or glass support and/or housing parts be in a clam-shell shape. In yet another version, the mirror glass support includes an electric plug type connector whose contacts are connected with the strip conductors at a position close to the mirror base.
In other forms of the invention, a light module is attached to the front exterior mirror. Such a module or light module can encompass particular functions such as turn, stop and position signals, or can be built as a multi-functional element which combines the previously mentioned signals, i.e., incorporates all of these ways of giving signals in a single light module.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the housing is composed of a lower and upper parts. The lower part includes as an appropriate support module adapted to the mirror or glass body and/or the mirror or glass support, to the adjustable driving mechanism or actuator for the mirror or glass support and/or mirror or glass body, to the light module, as well as to the housing upper part. The housing lower part includes a support module and, thus, is the module which establishes the connection to and support on the vehicle and the necessary electrical units. Preferably, the housing lower part, on the side closest to the vehicle, has an articulated pivot or link which also includes the appropriate electrical contacts. These can be placed on the lateral forepart of the articulated link or pivot or on its cover or bottom area. Preferably, the electrical contacts are sliding contacts.
In addition, in another version, the light module itself is placed on the far side of the housing lower part from the vehicle and is located on the exterior of the housing so that it is flexible and adaptable as a module and not an integrated component. To this end, the housing upper part has a protruding tongue overlapping the light module on the side farthest from the vehicle. From a purely optical point of view, the overall exterior mirror then appears as one single unit. The light module is also provided with necessary electrical contacts such that the light module can be fitted to the housing lower part support module by means of a dovetail joint. The electrical contacts are arranged and shaped on the light module so that they will accommodate or be included in the dovetail joint.
In a further version, the articulated link or pivot of the housing lower part has a vertical bore or hole for receiving a pivot pin allowing the entire exterior mirror to be rotatable and pivotable. On the side of the housing upper art which is closest to the vehicle, a cap is placed on the articulated link or pivot, or at least partially containing that link or pivot. The cap extends over the articulated link or pivot of the housing lower part. The cap also includes an axial bore or hole, coaxially aligned with the bore hole of the articulated link or pivot so as to create optical unity when viewed from the exterior.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of the invention will become more apparent from a study of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.